CS19: Drugi komponent
Part1 Obudziłem się w pomieszczeniu z dziwnego materiału, moje ręcę i nogi były przebite kawałkami metalu, natomiast one zespawane ze ścianami. Kayden: Widzę, że z tobą nie obchodzili się delikatniej Ja: Taaaaaaa Kayden: Masz pomysł jak stąd uciec? Ja: No nadal mam oko feniksa? I gdy tylko chciałem użyć oka fenika, nagle kawałki metalu, którymi byłem przyczepiony do ściany wpuściły do mojego ciała potężny ładunek elektryczny, który niemal od razu zaczął palić moje ciało, kiedy przestałem, moje prawe oko nie działało, a ciało było poprzypalane. Kayden: Rex? Ja: Co? Kayden: Spaliło ci prawe oko Ja: CO? Kayden: Na serio Ja: Ehhh..... gdy uda nam się sta wydostać to zregeneruje się, ale na razie to powiem ci, że nieźle boli, aaaaał Kayden: Nie znałem Zeroxa od tej strony Ja: Ta, ale nie wiem czy to Zerox, czy może Apocalipsus Kayden: Apocalipsus? W sumie ostatnie wdzieranie się do rzeczywistości mogłoby o tym świadczyć, ale czy on ma, aż taką moc? Ja: Nie pamiętasz? Kayden: No tak, a i w sumie walczy Executią, czyli bakuganem Apocalipsusa, więc wszysko przemawia za tym, że masz rację Ja: Ehh..... nie wydostaniemy się stąd, z tym ciałem nic nie wskuram, a używanie oka feniksa, tylko je zniszczy, a Sygg i Kejrax? Gdzie oni? Kayden: Nie wiem, możliwe że robią im pranie mózgu Ja: Nie ma się co oszukiwać, już po nas Tymczasem u bakugalaxy Pit: Słuchajcie, za każdym razem kiedy przychodzą jakcyś potężni wojownicy to szukają jakiegoś Rexa, on pewnie będzie mógł nam pomóc z naszą pamięcią Mei: A czemu miałby to zrobić? Pit: Bo w razie czego to mu dołożysz? Alex: A wiecie w ogóle gdzie go znaleźć? Pit: Tak, jak wszyscy się wycofywali to kierowali się w jedną stronę, śledziłem ich i znalazłem ukryty portal, myślę że to potral międzywymiarowy Ami: A po co mamy iść do nich? Pit: Za każdym razem szukali Rexa, a po ataku wracali z dwoma ludźmi nieprzytomnymi, więc pewnie jeden z nich to ten cały Rex Alex: Dobra, to wyruszmy jak najszybciej Dancer: To spotkajmy się za godzinę i idziemy Reszta: Dobra Wszyscy się rozeszli do domów, w sumie nie wiem po co, ale to zrobili. Kiedy Alex przechodziła obok jednego z bloków, nagle ktoś złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął do zaułka. Alex: Kim jeste.....? - Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo zakapturzona postać dotknęła swoją ręką głowy Alex, a ona na chwilę straciła świadomość. W tej chwili postaci zaświeciło się prawe oko, po chwili zabrała rękę. Zdjęła kaptur. Aeopathila: Witaj, jestem Aeopathila, a ty to Alex prawda? Alex: Tak, a-ale co ty zrobiłaś? Pamietam jakiegoś Kaydena, że chciał nam wymazać jakiegoś Rexa z pamięci, ale nic więcej Aeopathila: Wybacz, ale mam tylko Łzę Początku, Rex mógłby ci przywrócić całą pamięć, bo ma Oko Feniksa Alex: Ale o co ci chodzi? Aeopathila: Wybieracie się do fortecy rady, nie uda wam się beze mnie Alex: Czemu? Aeopathila: Nie wiecie gdzie są lochy, ani gdzie jest ustawiona straż, no i zawsze przyda wam się dobry wojownik, tymbardziej nie wiecie jak przekonwertować punkty mocy na punkty Armagedonu, które są o wiele lepsze Alex: No, ale ja sama nie podejmę dezycji, czy cię zabierzemy z nami Aeopathila: Ale możesz wpłynąć na resztę, uratujemy Rexa i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczycie Alex: A czemu chcesz go uratować? Aeopathila: Bo jest Nighterusem, Feniksem broniącym świat przez złem, a jeśli go zabraknie, to wszystkie paskudy siedzące po drugiej stronie bramy zaatakują, więc lepiej to przemyśl, oooo ktoś idzie, na razie - oko Aeopathili zaświeciło się i po chwili zniknęła Ami: Alex? Co ty tu robisz? Alex: A ty? Ami: Chciałam pójść po ciebie i zobaczyłam cię tutaj Alex: Dobra chodźmy, później coś ci powiem Part 2 Zerox: Nighterusie, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ze swojej sytuacji? Twoje ciało coraz bardziej ulega rozkładowi i po twojej śmierci ten świat, który chronisz zostanie zniszczony przez wiele demonów, które czychają za bramą, a jedyną obroną ziemi są jakieś beznadziejne armie i to całe to nic nie znaczące bakugalaxy, które nic nie potrafi Ja: Nie wiem co chcesz zrobić, ale na pewno nie zabijesz mnie, bo te demony bez problemu zniszczą nawet ciebie bez najmniejszego problemu Zerox: Nie jeśli posiadasz oko świata - Zerox uśmiechnął się szyderczo do nas Kayden: Nie masz Oculus Mundi, jesteś zbyt słaby, tymbardziej że mamy jeden składnik, a Oculus Mundi nie złożysz jeśli nie masz choć jednego Zerox: Rex, czemu nie jesteś tak mądry jak twój kolega? Kayden: Zamknij mordę, w uczciwej bitwie nigdy nie pokonałbyś Kejraxa Zerox: COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ? Kayden: Przeczyść uszy brudasie, a no tak, tobie mamusia musi wyczyścić uszko Zerox: JAK ŚMIESZ ŚMIECIUUUU - Zerox tracąc kontrolę nad sobą wystrzelił piorun w stronę Kaydena, jednak po trafieniu nic się nie stało - Ha? Co do...? Kayden: Nie przeklinaj, szkoda żeby słowa były użytę przez kogoś takiego jak ty, nie powiem ci dlaczego nic mi nie jest, bo byłbym idiotą tak jak ty, zdradzać komuś swój plan, no debilizm Zerox: ZAMKNIIIIIJ SIĘEEEEEEE, Gejsza wypuśćcie tego robaka, chcę go zmiażdżyć Kayden: Co, tym razem nie próbujesz podstępów? - w tym czasie Gejsza z całych sił uderzył Kaydena w brzuch, jednak nic mu nie było Gejsza: Kurde, co z nim jest nie tak? Ja: Człowieku, nie pamiętasz, że nie znasz jakichkolwiek czarów? Kayden: Oj? Zerox: Nie znasz jakichkolwiek czarów? Więc ta siarka ci się nie przyda? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kayden: Po co siarka? Ja: Potrzebna jest do najprostszego zaklęcia, magiczny pocisk Kayden: Pokaż mi tą siarkę - po chwili Kayden wymówił odpowiednią formułkę i wystrzelił jednym pociskiem w jedo coś co mnie przywiązywało do ściany - To jeszcze raz Zerox: Kłamałeś z tym, że nie znasz? Kayden: Prosimy zadzwonić ponownie - Kayden trzeci raz strzelił Zerox: Kurde, dość - Zerox strzelił ognistą kulą w Kaydena, a ja postanowiłem użyć oka feniksa, by go ochronić, efekt elektryczności atakującej moje ciało był czterokrotnie słabszy, więc mogłem się skupić na wytworzeniu tarczy wokół Kaydena - CO? Jak to możliwe, że jest bez zadrapania? - Jednak Kayden całkowicie mnie uwolnił - Nie stójcie tak, łapcie tych łachmytów Ja: Nawet nie próbujcie - po chwili odnowiłem swoje ciało na tyle na ile oko feniksa mi pozwalało, czyli uzdrowiło moje rany, jednak zepsucia dzięki, którym mam oko feniksa nadal są - Skoro Zerox nie może nas pokonać to skąd pomysł, że jego uczniowie dadzą radę? Gejsza: Masz się za lepszego? - Gejsza wyjął swój wielki miecz dwuręczny i próbował mnie nim przekroić, jednak ja unikałem jego ciosów Zerox: Hej, ja z tobą nie skończyłem - pięści Zeroxa zaświeciły się i podbiegł do Kaydena. Obaj zaczęli walczyć, jednak każdy cios Zeroxa zdawał się jakby miał metalowe rękawice i Kayden miał gorzej, tymczasem ja próbowałem znaleźć sposób na uderzenie Gejszy, jednak jego kolega Dortmund go osłaniał swoim pawężem. Ja: Kurde - zrobiłem unik - prawie, ciekawe co powiedzą na ognistą pięść - moje oko się zaświeciło, a ja nogą kopnąłem pawęż ze wcześniejszym rozbiegiem. Pawęż sie rozpadł, gdyż moje ciało było wzmocnione, a następnie uderzyłem w brzuch Dortmunda, a miejsce, w które uderzyłem się zajęło ogniem. Gejsza był zaskoczony, wiedział że nie byłby w stanie walczyć tak wielkim ostrzem z kimś tak blisko, więc wyrzucił miecz i rzucił się na mnie, co było moim zaskoczeniem? Nie było go tam i po chwili ktoś mi wsadził w plecy ogromny miecz, to był Gejsza, któy wykorzystał swoje umiejętności iluzji - Ahhh....... Gejszaa..... jesteś cienki - złapałem sporą część ostrza, które wystawało mi z brzucha i zacząłem się kręcić tak, że Gejsza musiał wypuścić miecz - Z tego co pamiętam to lubisz mojego cerberka Gejsza: Tego sadystę? Nawet go tu nie waż się sprowadzić Ja: Aleeeee........ - nie dokończyłem, gdyż ktoś wyjął mi miecz od tyłu i z wielkiej rany zaczęła się sączyć moja krew, szybko zacząłem tracić zmysły i już nic nie widziałem, ani nie słyszałem poza śmiechem Gejszy i krzykiem Kaydena Part 3 Pit: Wchodzimy na 3 Dancer: 3, chodźmy Gotfryd: O witam znajomków, coś widzę, że nie chcieliście zostać bez rewanżu Mei: A ty to? Gotfryd: Ten wielki smok z którym walczyliście to właśnie ja, a teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę was zabić za wtargnięcie tu Aeopathila: Nie możesz tego zrobić, prawo jest inne Gotfryd: aaaaaa zdrajczyni jest z wami? hahahahahaha, trzeba było nas nie zdradzać, prawo ustala Zerox, a właśnie się zmieniło - po chwili facet w brązowym garniaku zmienił się w gigantycznego smoka - Osobiście dopilnuję, żebyście nam nie przeszkadzali Aeopathila: Niech się ktoś nim zajmie Alex: Czemu nie ty? Aeopathila: Ja biorę na siebie Zeroxa Dancer: Dobra smoczuś na smoczusia, BB!BS! Leonidas Gotfryd 200U Leonidas 10 000 punktów mocy Aeopathila: Pamiętaj, jeśli nie dasz z siebie wszystkiego to nie masz szans wygrać Dancer: Tak tak..... Mei: Szybciej ludzie włączył się alarm, czyli wiedzą o nas Koth: Za późno, hehehehehehehehehehe, Aeopathila, jak żem cie dawno nie widział, walcz ze mną Aeopathila: Dobrze wiesz, że Shapeshifter może zagrozić Zeroxowi, więc chcesz żebym walczyła z tobą Koth: Nonsens, jesteś za słaba na Zeroxa, BB!BS! Hrumbl Ami: BB!BS! Elfin Koth: Za mało was, BB!BS! Sygg Alex: Że co? Koth: Walczcie ze mną, albo zmiażdżę waszą przyjaciółkę, BB!BS! Kejrax Aeoptahila: K-Kejrax? BB!BS! Shapeshifter, idźcie dalej beze mnie Pit: BB!BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt, dacie sobie radę i beze mnie, lećcie Mei: Ehh..... i my mamy walczyć z tym całym Zeroxem Alex: To chyba ten cały Kayden, bije się z tamtymi trzema Mei: Prędzej to wygląda jakby uciekał przed nimi - powiedziawszy skoczyła na Dortmunda i złamała mu rękę Dortmund: AAAAAAAAA co do? Ach? To te cały bakugalaxy? Mei: Nie - po chwili rzuciła Dortmundem o ziemię i rozgniotła mu kolano - Oj? Dortmund: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, bez przesady Kayden: Ta, bo przebicie kogoś na wylot wielgachnym mieczem nie było przesadą - Mei spostrzegła moje wykrwawione ciało Mei: Ty mu to zrobiłeś? - nagle Mei zgniotła mu drugą nogę tak, że prawie dotykała stopą ziemi przez jego nogę Gejsza: Zostaw go - chciał podbiec ze swoim mieczem do Mei, ale drogę zagrodziła mu Alex z Tejrą, więc Gejsza zaczął atakować Alex, a Tejra nie mógł zniszczyć jego miecza Zerox: Wy macie się za moich uczniów? Aquael math ahv hejv - z ręki Zeroxa wystrzeliła wielka błyskawica lecąca w stronę Mei, która się pochyliła, i w tym czasie Dortmund podniósł Mei jedną ręką (tak jest silny, bo ćwiczył na siłce 200 lat), a błyskawica trafiła ją Alex: MEI! Mei padła na ziemię lekko przypalona, gdyż błyskawica Zeroxa jak każdy z jego czarów jest bardzo potężna. Gejsza: Mroczne zawirowanie, ostatni bastion - po chwili Gejsza stojąc w miejscu zaczął się kręcić w okół Alex bardzo szybko, przez co łatwo trafiał ją Kayden: Nie ciekawieeeeee - Kayden przestał próbować pokonać Zeroxa i zaczął biec w stronę dziewczyn, jednak przed nim pojawiła się ściana z mrocznej many Zerox: O nie, nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo się wywinąć od walki Kayden: Kurde cieciu Zerox: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nie macie najmniejszych szans ze mną Part 4 Zerox: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nie macie najmniejszych szans ze mną, a teraz giiiiiiiń - z ręki Zeroxa wystrzeliły barwy tęczy, które oślepiły Kaydena Kayden: aaaaaaa Zerox: Ból oczu, nie przyjemny co? - w ręcę Zeroxa uformowało się ogniste ostrze z którym zaczął podążać w stronę Kaydena Kayden: Jak to było? Ta cała strefa niewrażliwości? aaaaaaa kurde nie pamiętam Zerox: Co chcesz mnie zakmnąć w tej strefie? W sumie dobrze by było, gdybym to ja cię w niej zamknął hehehehehehehe - Zerox użył komponentów myślowych i materialnych, by utworzyć strefę, która otoczyła Kaydena. Chłopak nie mógł się ruszać, ani też mówić, mógł tylko oddychać i myśleć. - Pięknie, zabierzcie ich do cel, a strefę otoczcie zepsutymi kablami elektrycznymi, niech go spalą po zniszczeniu strefy Gejsza: Tak jest, ale panie, Dortmund nie da rady Zerox: Czy mi naprawdę służą sami idioci? - powiedziawszy skierował rękę na Dortmunda, a z niej wystrzeliła niebieska poświata, która uleczyła Dortmunda Gejsza: Dziękuje panie Zerox: Rób co masz robić, a nie się podlizuj Tymczaseeeeem Dancer: SMA! Haos nieziemskie światło Gotfryd: To nie działa gdy jestem w punktach armagedonu, hehehe, Podmuch smoka Gotfryd 200U Leonidas 8 000 punktów mocy Dancer: SMA! Czysty strzał Gotfryd 199U Leonidas 8 000 punktów mocy Gotfryd: Hehehehe, wasze beznadziejne poziomy mocy nie są w stanie mi zagrozić, Ogień smoka Gotfryd 199U Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Leonidas po jednej kuli leżał ledwo żywy na ziemi Leonidas: Adriaaaan, nie da-a-am rady, je-est zbyt mocny Gotfryd: Nareszcie to zrozumieliście? Dancer: Nie, jesteś od niego o stokroć lepszy, wstawaj i pokaż mu co znaczy być smokie, rozwalisz go bez problemu, dasz radę Leonidas: Na serio tak sądzisz? Gotfryd: Żenada, Trawiący ogień Dancer: SMA! Smok cienia Leonidas nagle zaczął z wielką szybkością unikać ciosów Gotfryda Gotrfyd: Tylko uciekasz przed tym co nieuniknione, Grawitacja smoka Gotfryd 189U Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Energia, która wyszła z Gotfryda przygniotła Leonidasa do ziemi tak mocno, że nie mógł się ruszać. Gotfryd: To już koniec przyjacielu, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, przegrałeś Dancer: Sam przegrałeś, SMA! Siła przeciw mocy Nagle Gotfryda przycisnęło do ziemi tak mocno, by nie mógł się ruszać. Leonidas: I kto się śmieje ostatni? Pokonamy cię twoją własną bronią Dancer: SMA! Smoczy ogień deszcz meteorytów Gotfryd 188U Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Dancer: Co jest, czemu nasz poziom nie wzrasta? Gotfryd: Musicie się jeszcze bardzo wieleeeee nauczyć - nagle Gotfryd wrócił do formy człowieka i wyjął bakugana z kieszeni - Skoro nie chcesz walczyć osobiście, to prosze bardzo, też się wyręczę bakuganem, BB!BS! Nokturnus Nokturnus 100 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Dancer: Cziter Nokturnus: Ależ miło mi będzie wypić twoją krew - po tych słowach Nokturnus oblizał swoje kły Leonidas: Co jest grane? Gotfryd: Widzisz, mój bakugan jest wampirem, ilekroć wypije krew z twojego bakugana, mój się wzmacnia Dancer: CO? SSMA! Niebiański smok Nokturnus 100 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 254 000 punktów mocy Nokturnus: I tak nie masz szans, Gotfryd Gotfryd: Proszę bardzo zabaw się, SMA! Metalowy kieł Leonidas: Gdzie on znikn..... - po chwili Nokturnus zza Leonidasem wbił mu się kłami i zaczął pić jego krew Nokturnus 150 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 204 000 punktów mocy Nokturnus: Dzięki za przekąskę, teraz jesteś o wiele słabszy, a ja silniejszy, żegnaj Leonidas: Co się dzieje? Ledwie widzę Gotrfyd: SMA! Lodowaty promień Nokturnus 350 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Dancer: Co jest? Leonidas dostał małym promieniem, a i tak odleciał i dodatkowo zamroziło go. Gotrdyd: Kończmy to, Nokturnus wypij z niego całą krew Dancer: Weź się lecz co? Nokturnus: Dawaj szyję Dancer walnął facepalma, a akcja przeniosła się do Ami, Pita i Aeopathilię, którzy walczą z Kothem HSK (Hrumbl, Sygg, Kaodsh) 472 800 punktów mocy EZLS(Elfin, Lightnoid, Linehalt, Shapeshifter) 125 400 punktów mocy Koth: Z miłą chęcią rozgniotę was, SMA! Furia pyrusa Nagle Kejrax wrzasnął z bólu, jego oczy się zaświeciły na fioletowo i zaczął lecieć w stronę dobrych bakuganów HSK 492 800 punktów mocy EZLS 105 400 punktów mocy Shapeshifter: Kejrax, opanuj się, jesteś najsilniejszym bakuganem na świecie, nie potrafisz zapanować nad tak słabym zaklęciem? Koth: Taaaa, bo jest tylko z 9 poziomu magii, więc uważaj, że jakiekolwiek odporności zadziałają, hehehe Aeopathila: Koth? Koth: Co? Aeopathila: Zawsze miałam cię za frajera, ale teraz za królową frajerów, SMA! Kopia ciemności Nagle niemalże bez wyglądu Shapeshifter zmienił się w drugiego Kejraxa HSK 492 800 punktów mocy ELZK 105 400 punktów mocy ShapeKejrax: Słuchaj mnie, dasz radę z tym g***em Kejrax: U-Uciekajcieeeee Koth: To bez sensu, SMA! Kejrax niszczyciel świata Aeopathila: SMA! Osłona aquosa Ami: SSMA! Styl Moy, spływ diamentów Pit: SMA! Złoty smok Po chwili wszystkie 3 bakugany wróciły do podstawowej formy Aeopathila: Jesteś naprawdę żałośny, nawet nie potrafisz walczyć najpotężniejszym bakuganem na świecie, wygraliśmy Kejraxa i Sygga w tej walce, oddamy ich Rexowi i Kaydenowi, chodźmy Part 5 (Zacznę tym, bo to tak piknie wygląda xD) Otworzyłem oczy, tym razem byłem przebity w wielu miejscach metalem na wylot, który był zespawany z podłogą, natomiast moje ciało było dodatkowo podłączone do respiratora, żebym przypadkiem nie zdechł. Moje oczy były podniszczone i ledwo widziałem, ale widziałem jak w tym samym pokoju były zamknięte ze mną Alex i Mei, oraz tam gdzieś Kayden. Byłem tym mile zaskoczony, ale nie po to usuwałem im pamięć, żeby się narażały. Ja: Hej dziewczyny, jak się tu dostałyście? Mei: Weszłyśmy, a co? Alex: Wiesz gdzie znajdziemy Rexa? Ja: A po co go szukacie? Alex: Nie wiemy? Może nam przywrócić pamięć, więc wszyscy tu jesteśmy i szukamy go Ja: To źle, bardzo źle, nie macie szans z radą, oni posługują się starożytną magią i punktami armagedonu Mei: Właśnie, a po co ty tu jesteś? Ja: Ehh...... byłem tu uwięziony Mei: Za co? Ja: Jestem feniksem Alex: O cześć Rex Mei: On jest Rexem? Ja: Skąd to wiesz? Alex: Jakaś Aeopathila powiedziała, że w tym wymiarze jest tylko jeden feniks i jest nim Rex, a więc to ty Ja: Heh, ładna dedukcja Mei: Nie oszczędzali cię, wyglądasz okropnie Ja: Mógłbym się zregenerować, ale nie przymocowany do tego wszystkiego Mei: To może spróbuję wyrwać się z tych kajdan - Mei z całych sił próbowała zerwać kajdany, jednak bez skutku - solidne Ja: Taaa Kayden: Dobra, to skoro macie obraz naszej sytuacji pomyślmy, jak się stąd wydostać Alex: Ej, to ty wykasowałeś nam pamięć Kayden: Dla waszego dobra, ale widzę, że Rexa nawet mimo kasacji pamięci nie puścicie już samego na pewną śmierć - Kaydenowi zatrzymała się łezka w oku Ja: K-Kayden? Co jest? Kayden: Nie nic Tymczasem Nokturnus 350 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Gotfryd: Nokturnus, zakończmy to przedstawienie Dancer: Nie tak szybko SMA! Niebiańska furia smok zagłady Nokturnus 50 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 154 000 punktów mocy Gotfryd: Jesteście żałośni, SMA! Nieśmiertelna zapora Nokturnus 450 000 punktów mocy Leonidas 4 000 punktów mocy Gdy Leonidas przestał atakować powiedział tylko "Przepraszam" i po chwili powstał wybuch w miejscu w którym stał. Na szczęście wróciła forma kulkowa Gotfryd: Pięknie, teraz załatw tego ancymona Nokturnud: Z radością - gdy właśnie Nokturunus zamachnął się dostał ze złotego promienia - Co jest? Linehalt: Tylko nasza trójka Nokturnus 450 000 punktów mocy ZL (Lightnoid Linehalt) 19 900 punktów mocy Pit: Jesteście gotowi? Lightnoid: Jesteś pewien? Linehalt: Ta, dawaj Pikna scenka, gdzie Pit ma zasłonięte oczy włochami (xD) i pstryka (raz nie 356365 razy :P), a Lightnoid i Linehalt się przytulają (nc), a po chwili zmieniają się w jednego bakugana Nokturnus 450 000 punktów mocy Zerohalt 19 900 punktów mocy Gotfryd: Co to za beznadziejna sztuczka? Pit: Lepsza niż myślisz, SMA! Złota egida Nokturnus 450 000 punktów mocy Zerohalt 37 900 punktów mocy Gotfryd: HAHAHA, nie rozśmieszajcie mnie, SMA! Metalowy kieł Dancer: Uważajcie, za wami Zerohalt od razu się odwrócił i kopną, rzeczywiście Nokturnus tam był i dostał w łepetynę, ale mimo to zaczął nacierać na Zerohalta. Pit: SMA! Odbicie zaklęcia Zerohalt przejął siłę, z którą Nokturnus atakował i wystrzelił nią w Nokturnusa, którego właśnie przytrzymał, Nokturnus od razu wrócił do formy kulkowej. Gotfryd: CO? To nie możliwe, jak? Pit: Nie powiem ci? Gotrfyd: Twoja strata - po chwili Gotrfyd wrócił do swojej fromy smoka - Dwie przekąski w cenie jednej, pysznie Gotrfyd 188U 1 037 900 punktów mocy W tymczasie Ami i Aeopathila biegły, by znaleźć nas, jednak po drodze spotkały Dortmunda Dortmund: Witam piękne panie, wolałbym z wami lekko pogadać, ale mam za zadanie was zniszczyć Aeopathila: Poradzisz sobie? Ami: Tak Aeopathila: Dobrze, to pokonaj go, a potem dołącz do mnie - powiedziawszy zaczęła biec dalej, a Dortmund tylko szyderczo się uśmiechnął Dortmund: Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że zmieniłem bakugana, to nigdy by ci nie pozwoliła, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahaheuhuehueheuehuehhue - po chwili Dortmund zaczął się ksztusić i upadł na ziemię nie mogąć złapać powietrza. Ami na to walnęła facepalma i pobiegła dalej, za Aeopathilą Gejsza nagle wyszedł zza ściany Gejsza: Kurde człowieku jesteś żałosny - po tym kopną go w plecy z całych sił, tak mocno, że aż trochę żółci wyleciało ze śliną - A teraz wstawaj i biegnij za nimi, ja pójdę zawiadomić Zeroxa, że jeszcze jakieś szczury chodzą nam po bazie Part 6 Zerox: ŻE COOO? Jeszcze nie pozbyliście się tych marnych szczurów? Nie osłabiajcie mnie miernoty, Ramirez, Orlando, pokażcie tym patałachom jak się wykonuję prawdziwą robotę Ramierez: Z wielką chęcią mój mistrzu, z wielką chęcią Na to Orlando tylko zrobił uśmieszek, jakby właśnie mówił "Zjem ci twarz, bój się mnie hahaha" i od razu obaj z Gejszą wyszli z sali Zeroxa i kierowali się do celi, w której byliśmy zamknięci. W tym czasie Pit i Dancer biegli, by spotkać resztę, jednak długo bez skutku gdyż nie znali planów tego miejsca, niestety, gdy otworzyli drzwi, siedzieli tam: Zerox i Pactus Zerox: Hmm? Co wy tu robicie? A nie ważne, jesteście gotowi do walki? Pit: Nie masz szans, BB!BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Dancer: BB!BS! Leonidas Pactus: Bakuga..... Zerox: Nie - po tym strzelił szyją dwa razy - Sam się nimi zajmę, BB!BS! Executia Executia 1 000 000 punktów mocy ZLL (Lightnoid, Linehalt, Leonidas) 23 400 punktów mocy Pit: Lightnoid, Linehalt - powiedziawszy pstryknął, a Lightnoid i Linehalt walnęli przytulaska i połączyli się w Zerohalta Executia 1 000 000 punktów mocy ZL 23 400 punktów mocy Pit: SMA! Oślepiający blask, co jest? Zerox: Hamskie super moce to nie tutaj, hehehe, SMA! Nieskończona szybkość Executia 2 046 400 punktów mocy ZL 200 punktów mocy Executia z szybkością tak wielką, że nie dało się jej zauważyć i cięła obydwa bakugany, które padły bez siły na ziemię Zerox: Rozczarowaliście mnie myślałem, że skoro walczycie razem z Rexem to jesteście od niego silniejsi, ale skoro padacie jak muchy po jednym ruchu Pit: SMA! Złota furia Executia dostała, ale nawet nie drgnęła Executia 2 046 400 punktów mocy ZL 18 200 punktów mocy Executia: Skoro to wasz najsilniejszy atak to nie mam się czego obawiać Dancer: SMA! Niebiańska furia, smok zagłady Executia 1 546 400 punktów mocy ZL 518 200 punktów mocy Executia: Hahahahahahahahahaha, pokłońcie się przede mną, a przyjmę was na służbę do mnie i nic wam nie zrobię Pit: Spadaj, SMA! Złota furia Executia 1 546 400 punktów mocy ZL 536 200 punktów mocy Zerox: SMA! Płomień duszy Executii zaświeciły się oczy. Nagle Zerohalt zaczął się unosić nad ziemią mimo woli, a jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła się zwiększać, po chwili pękła i zaczęła z niej wypływać krew Pit: A? Co ty robisz? Executia: Niepokornych będę karać Dancer: Zostaw go, Leonidas Leonidas: Dawaj Zerox: O nie nie nie - po chwili wystrzelił piorunem w Leonidasa, który padł na ziemię - SSMA! Oktarian magii Teraz Executia podniosła rękę, a Leonidas uniusł się do góry i zaczął się dusić Zerox: Hahaha, po was spodziewałem się dużo więcej, ale cóż, czas na śmierć, EXECUTIA! Part 7 Ami i Aeopathila biegły przez siedzibę rady ośmiu szukając Alex, Mei i mnie. Przechodziły przez najróżniejsze sale, korytarze, aż w końcu znalazły drzwi z napisem "Tu wcale nie ma Rexa i innych syfów z bałwanówgalaxy" Ami: Sam jest syfem z bałwangalaxy Aeopathila: Dobra otwieramy Po chwili przed dziewczynami stanął dziwny mężczyzna. Miał on czerwoną skórę wchodzącą w karmazyn, bardzo umieśnione ciało, rogi oraz bródkę zaczynającą się od dolnej wargi i kończącej przy końcu szyi, a no i miał spodnie xD Ktoś: Dzięki wam za pomoc, kiedyś się wam odwdzięczę, a wierzcie mi, ja nigdy nie zapominam - powiedziawszy to mężczyzna zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia Ami: Aha? Aeopathila: W środku ich nie ma, musimy szukać dalej Ramirez: Nigdzie dalej nie idziecie Ami: A wy to kto? Gejsza: Jesteśmy trzema członkami rady ośmiu, pokłońcie się przed naszą potęgą Orlando: Jak pięknie, dawno nie miałem okazji walczyć z kimś tak słodkim - po tych słowach zaczął się oblizywać Ramirez: Orlando proszę cię, chociaż raz zachowaj resztki godności Orlando: Nie psuj tej pięknej chwili Gejsza: Kurde, Zerox kazał nam je pokonać, a nie przyglądać się im jak cieć co wypił eliksir miłości, Bakuga...... - nagle dostał pięścią w brzuch Ramirez: Ty wystarczająco już napsułeś, odsuń się, BB!Uranos start! Uranos 500 000 punktów mocy Aeopathila: Biegnij i ich znajdź, ja się nimi zajmę Orlando: Nie, nie opuszczaj nas heheheehehe (śmieszek Shadowa? xD) BB!Exomir start! UE 1 500 000 punktów mocy Ami: Ale patrz na ich poziom mocy Aeopathila: Byłam najlepszą uczenicą Zeroxa, należałam do rady ośmiu, dam sobie radę, leć, BB!BS! Shapeshifter UE 1 500 000 punktów mocy Shapeshifter 100 000 punktów mocy Ami: Nie za ciekawie to widzę, ale dobra lecę Ramirez: Chcesz się na coś przydać? Biegnij za nią Nagle nadbiegł jakiś mężczyzna. To Dortmund Dortmund: Ale one szybko biegają Gejsza: Chodź ze mną, szybko Dortmund: No nie dadzą odpocząć no Obaj mężczyźni pobiegli za Ami, Aeopathila walczyła z Ramirezem i Orlando, a w tymczasie Pit i Dancer walczyli(dostawali bęcki) z Zeroxem Zerox: HAHAHAHAHA, marni z was przeciwnicy Zerohalt: Dopiero się rozgrzewaliśmy Executia: Więc was ochłodzę Executia 1 546 400 punktów mocy ZL 518 200 punktów mocy Executia zaczęła zaciskać pięści, a z Zerohalta i Leonidasa zaczęło wypływać życie. Coraz słabsi nie byli w stanie przeciwstawić się sile Executii. Po chwili Executia podeszła do Zerohalta, który był tak słaby, że nawet nie mógł się ruszać. Executia 1 746 400 punktów mocy ZL 318 200 punktów mocy Złapała twarz Zerohalta dłonią i powiedziała Executia: O biedny, żałosny robaku, twoja kombinacja jest do wyrzucenia - powiedziawszy zacisnęła dłoń na twarzy Zerohalta, że zgniotła ją, a potem rozdzieliła dwa bakugany od siebie - Którego pierwszego zabić? Zerox: Zacznij od smokowatego, SMA! Algorytm zniszczenia Executia 2 446 400 punktów mocy ZLL 118 200 punktów mocy Executia: Jak chcesz - po chwili z oczu wystrzelił jej promień, który zaczął ranić Lightnoida, który nadal nie mógł czegokolwiek zrobić - Jesteście słabi, gdybyście tylko uznali moją wyższość nad wami, to byście żyli Leonidas: Przestań Executia: A co mi możesz zrobić? Zerox: SMA! Ostrze Armagedonu Executia 4 546 400 punktów mocy ZLL 18 200 punktów mocy Z działa, które nazywa się ostrze armagedonu (xD) wystrzeli potężny pocisk antymaterii lecący w stronę Leonidasa, a po wybuchu nie było czegokolwiek. Dancer: L-Leonidas? Zeltrax: Leonidasa już nie ma - po chwili wszyscy popatrzyli w górę, gdzie był Zelrtax - Dzięi tej całej mocy, ewoluowałem Executia: Że niby co? Dancer: C-Cross Zeltrax? Będę mówił do ciebie Leonidas Zeltrax: Nie? Dancer: Tak Zeltrax: Nie Dancer: Tak Zeltrax: Nie Dancer: Tak Zeltrax: Nie Dancer: Tak Zeltrax: Nie Dancer: Tak Zeltrax: Nie Dancer: Tak Zeltrax: Nie Dancer: No ok Executia: Koniec tej szopki Dancer: Szopka to w Boże Naordzenie Executia: Co? Dancer: SMA! Mroczna spirala Executia 4 546 400 punktów mocy ZLL 218 200 punktów mocy Executia: Żałosne - po chwili Zeltrax dostał tak mocno, że był wgnieciony w ziemie i wrócił do formy kulistej Zerox: To się Zeltrax nawalczył hehehe Nagle Executia cięła około 986543215432 razy Lightnoida i Linehalta i obaj padli bezsilnie i wrócili do formy kulkowej Zerox: To było żałośnie proste, wracaj Executia, Pactus zamknij ich z resztą Pactus: Tak jest - nagle Pactus zmienił się w tytana, złapał obydwu chłopaków w rękę i zaczął z nimi iść do celi, a w tymczasie Ramirez: Czemu zdradziłaś Zeroxa? Byłaś praktycznie ustawiona do końca życia, tylko gdybyś dalej służyła Zeroxowi Aeopathila: To bezwartościowy śmieć, jak możecie mu służyć? Ramirez: Zawsze byłaś pyskata, teraz za to zapłacisz Aeopathila: Więc pokaż co potrafisz, SMA! Bliźniak UE 1 500 000 punktów mocy Uranos(Shapeshifter) 500 000 punktów mocy Orlando: Czemu w Uranosa? Przecież on słaby? SMA! Wymiar Gundalu UE 1 550 000 punktów mocy Uranos 500 000 punktów mocy Aeopathila: Już nawet Rex, jest lepszy od Zeroxa, SMA! Niezwyciężona UE 500 000 punktów mocy Uranos 500 000 punktów mocy Ramirez: Jak śmiesz porównywać tego śmiecia z Zeroxem? SMA! Armitraż UE 500 000 punktów mocy Uranos 300 000 punktów mocy Aeopathila: Głupi ruch, SMA! Armitraż UE 100 000 punktów mocy Uranos 300 000 punktów mocy Słup mocy, który wystrzelił z Shapeshiftera pochłonął słup mocy wrogiego bakugana i z wielką siłą uderzył we wrogie bakugany Orlando: COOOOO? Jak to możliwe? To nie fer, SSMA! Cios ostateczny UE 1 100 000 punktów mocy Uranos 300 000 punktów mocy Aeopathila: Będzie ciężko Tymczasem Ami dobiegła do celi, otworzyła nas, ponieważ cele można bez problemu otworzyć z zewnątrz. Od razu uwolniła Alex i Mei, jednak dziewczyny nie miały pomysłu jak mnie wyciągnąć. Moje ciało było w ponad 50% poprzebijane metalem zespawanym do podłogi, wiele miejsc na ciele było wypalonych, a rany były podłączone do maszyn. Ten widok obrzydzał dziewczyny. Kayden: A ja? Ami: Ale ja cię nie znam? Czy to jesteś Rex? Alex: Nie, tamten drugi to Rex, ten to Kayden Dziewczyny uwolniły Kaydena i wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać jak wyciągnąć mnie bez zabijania Kayden: A tak w ogóle to same tu przyszłyście? Mei: Nie, jakaś Aeopathila z nami przyszła i byli jeszcze chłopaki Ja: Zwariowałyście, po co tu przyszłyście? Alex: Tylko ty możesz nam przywrócić pamięć, a wiele rzeczy w których powinniśmy wiedzieć nam ktoś usunął Zbladłem wewnątrz, na zewnątrz się nie dało, płynęło we mnie ledwo tyle krwii, że mogłem żyć. Ja: Ja jestem skończony, ale wy nie musicie, Kayden pomóż im się stąd wynieść Mei: Zbyt daleko zaszliśmy i zbyt wiele poświęcliśmy, żeby cię znaleźć, nie odejdziemy od tak o Ja: Ehh.... super wyczyszczenie pamięci dało tyle co nic Alex: Ty to zrobiłeś? Ja: Nie mogłem was narażać Mei: A z jakiego powodu? Ja: Należałem do bakugalaxy i przyjaźniłem się z wami, ale wróciło to, co myślałem, że już pokonałem i nie mogłem was narażać Kayden: Zaraz, Kejrax, Sygg, gdzie oni? Ami: Ma ich Aeopathila Kayden: Idę do niej, tylko ja mogę wykorzystać całą moc Kejraxa - powiedziawszy wybiegł z celi jak wariat, a dziewczyny na to, zaczęły wyjmować ze mnie kable oraz mnie z metalu, dobrze że dziewczyny miały mocną broń, którą rozwalały zagięcia metalu, po jakimś czasie leżał sobie taki prawie trup, ale już oswobodzony Alex: Czy mi się wydaje, czy on zaraz się wykrwawi? Ja: Spokojniee....... - moje oko się zaświeciło a rany zaczęły się regenerować, jednak tym razem były tak głebokie, że trwało to bardzo długo, a rany goiły się opornie, nagle do naszej celi wpadł wielki tytan Pactus: Ha? Co się tu dzieje? Wredne szczury, zmiażdżę was Ja: Przepraszam was, nie mogę walczyć Mei: Damy sobie z tym czymś radę, Tara, BB!BS! Alex: BB!BS! Ami: BB!BS! Elfin Part 8 Aeopathila: SMA! Podwójna siła, obronny strzał UE 1 100 000 punktów mocy Uranos 2 100 000 punktów mocy Ramirez: SMA! Neutralizujący cios UE 1 100 000 punktów mocy Uranos 100 000 punktów mocy Orlando: Trzeba było nas nie zdradzać - mówiąc to oblizał się jak to miał w zwyczaju i wytrzeszczył oczy Nagle zza ściany nadciągnęły odgłosy biegu. Okazało się, że przybiegł Kayden, jeszcze nie dobiegł, ale wyciągnął rękę i krzyknął: Kayden: Kejrax START - nagle z kieszeni Aeopathili wyrósł Kejrax. Wielka biała masa stanęła przed dwoma przeciwnikami, prężąc swoje muskuły. - Pozwolisz, że sie wtrącę Aeopathila: Fajnie, że jesteś Kejrax: No panowie - mówiąc nadal prężył muskuły - Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli UE 1 100 000 punktów mocy UK(Uranos, Kejrax) 1 300 000 punktów mocy Nagle Shapeshifter wrócił do swojej prawdziwej formy Shapeshifter: Kejrax jest, to nie będę miał co robić Orlando: Kejrax, sradosh, SMA! Wymiar Gundalu UE 1 150 000 punktów mocy UK 1 300 000 punktów mocy Wielka bestia o imieniu znaczącym "święty" przyjęła cios na klatkę piersiową Kejrax: No co jest, myślałem że na więcej was stać Uranos: Masz się za silnego? No dalej atakuj Kayden: Zaczniemy skromnie, SMA! Furia pyrusa UE 1 140 000 punktów mocy SK 1 310 000 punktów mocy Uranos: Ooooo, czemu nie użyjesz swojej całej potęgi, przecie.... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Kejrax nagle z wielką szybkością znalazł się za nim i wgniótł go w ziemię Kejrax: A po co? - powiedziawszy wgniótł nogę w klatkę piersiową Uranosa, który wrócił do formy kulkowej Exomir 570 000 punktów mocy SK 1 310 000 punktów mocy Orlando: Spadajcie, SSMA! Ostateczny cios - Wielki demon otworzył paszczę i zaczął kumulować w niej dużą kulę ciemnej energii Kayden: Kejrax, zakończmy to, SMA! Osłona aquosa - Biała masą zaczęła pędzić tak szybko, że niemal niewidocznie w stronę demona, dodatkowo otaczała go niebieska poświata, która chroniła, przed atakami wroga. Gdy tylko dobiegł, zgniótł Exomirowi tchawicę, więc wrócił do formy kulkowej. Orlando: Co do? Ramirez: Zerox o wszystkim się dowie, już po was Tymczasem Pactus gdy tylko zobaczył, że dziewczyny wezwały bakugany, wypuścił chłopaków z ręki i zaczął się śmiać, bo miał się za lepszego, gdyż był tytanem. Pactus: Ooooch, ależ jesteście słodkie. Żartowałem, niedobrze mi się od was robi, z chęcią was zabiję Pactus 300U WET(Werna, Elfin, Tara) 33 500 punktów mocy Ami: Nie pozabijasz za dużo, SSMA! Styl Moy, spływ diamentów Pactus 290 U WET 33 500 punktów mocy Pactus: Hahaha, i nic więcej? Słabizna Elfin: Co? Powinno go unieruchomić Pactus: Walczycie blokadami? Dziecinada Nagle zza ściany nabiegło dwóch mężczyzn, byli to Gejsza i Dortmund, którzy gonili Ami. Dortmund: A mogłem chodzić na siłkę, ale nie ważne, mamy was Po chwili Gejsza zmienił się w wielkiego golema, a Dortmund w minotaura z toporkiem Ja: Nie chcę nic wykrakać, ale nie zapowiada się to dobrze - pomimo nadal poranionego ciała wstałem, wyjąłem z kieszeni niebieski kamień i zacząłem wymawiać inkatnację zaklęcia, po chwili z mojej ręki wystrzeliła błyskawica lecąca w Gejszę Pactus 290U Dortmund 500U Gejsza 150U WET 33 500 punktów mocy Ja 10U Gejsza: Aaaaaaa, jak to możliwe, że to mnie tak boli i zadało tak dużo punktów? Pactus: Ehh.... ludzie nieważne, po prostu nie pozwólcie mu tego powtórzyć - Tytan podniósł rękę, a w niej uformował się piroun, którym cisnął we mnie. Natężenie pirouna było tak duże, że zaczęło mną miotać, a ja byłem bezwładny Pactus 290U Dortmund 500U Gejsza 150U WET 33 500 punktów mocy Ja 6U Pactus: I już pięknie, dobijcie go Mei: SMA! Styl Tanaki, Mechtalia Shuriken Pactus 280U Dortmund 490U Gejsza 148U WET 33 500 punktów mocy Ja 6U Dortmund: Haha, nie znacie się na prawdziwej mocy, Topór krwii Pactus 280U Dortmund 440U Gejsza 148U WET 3 500 punktów mocy Ja 6U Wszystkie bakugany bardzo mocno oberwały, a mną już przestało trząść. Ja: Ehh.... dlatego nie chciałem, żebyście tu po mnie przychodziły Lecz nagle usłyszłem znajomy głos, to głos Aeopathilii Aeopathila: Rex, łap Sygga Ja: Dzięki, BB!Sygg Start! Kejrax: Ej spokojnie, ja się tym zajmę Pactus: Kejrax? Nie mam zamiaru oberwać, narka - chłopak odmienił się i zaczął wracać Gejsza: Ej wracaj tu, natychmiast - ten także wrócił do prawdziwej formy i za nim podążył Dortmund: Nie wierzę, że to robię - oraz ten tak samo Kayden: Rex, skoro już mamy wolną drogę ukradnijmy im Płaszcz Hexprofa Ja: Taaa, będziemy już mieli dwa komponenty, trzymają je niedaleko, weźmy chłopaków i chodźmy Krótko krązyliśmy, znałem budynek rady, gdy doszliśmy chłopaki się obudzili, ja wszedłem do sali gdzie wywieszony był płaszcz Hexprofa, wziąłem go i zaczęlśmy uciekać w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już dochodziliśmy, na drodze stanął Gotrfyd. Gotfryd: Nie tak prędko, musicie się jeszcze ze mną rozprawić, hehehe Part 9 Gdy już dochodziliśmy, na drodze stanął Gotrfyd. Gotfryd: Nie tak prędko, musicie się jeszcze ze mną rozprawić, hehehe - nagle mężczyzna w garniturze ponownie zmienił się w smoka. Mei: Żaden problem - nagle zza Gotfryda wyszła cała rada tj. Zerox, Koth, Gejsza, Dortmund, Ramirez, Orlando i Pactus - Dobra teraz to jest problem Pit: Wykrakałaś Mei: Ja nadal mam przy sobie katanę Pit: Ale ja nic nie mówiłem? Zerox: Aż szkoda, że wszyscy z nas muszą tracić na was czas, ale w sumie, z chęcią zakończę wasz żywot osobiście - cała załoga się zmieniła w swoje odpowiedniki. I oto stanęła przed bakugalaxy potężna drużyna Rady Ośmiu Dancer: Tak, ekhem, łatwizna Nagle zupełnie jakby skądninąd przed nas wyskoczył mężczyzna, którego Ami i Aeopathila uwolniły. Gejsza: Ha? Katshamand? Co ty tu robisz? Katshamand: To nie ważne, ważne jest to, że mam rewanż - karmazynowy mężczyzna zwrócił w naszą stronę swoją umięśnioną rękę, z której wystrzeliła fala fioletowej energii. Po chwili obudziliśmy się przed portalem do wymiaru Rady Ośmiu, nie wiedzieliśmy co się stało z Katshamandem, ale skoro zrobił coś takiego to musiał być przecież świadomy. Wstaliśmy i powędrowaliśmy do kwatery bakugalaxy. Dawno nie odwiedzana, nawet zakurzona. Ale nikt się za porządki nie brał, tylko od razu wszyscy stanęli w okół mnie. Pit: Dobra, a teraz zwracaj nam pamięć Ja: Jedyne co zrobie, to wam ja znowu usunę, ale na większy kaliber Alex: Czy dostałeś kiedyś patelnią? Ja: Ej no ludzie, nie powinniście o mnie pamiętać Alex: Ta, ale nawet mimo tego, że nam pamięć usunąłeś to i tak cię znaleźliśmy i zwracaj nam pamięć Kayden: To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł Aeopathila: Nie, zwróćcie im pamięć to przyjaciele są przecież Kayden: To nie jest takie proste Aeopathila: Gdyby mieli swoją pamięć to by wam lepiej pomagali Kayden: Ale prawdziwe wyzwanie jest dopiero przed nami, a Rex nie chce ich narażać nie? Aeopathila: Ludzie, zaraz cię zatłukę, wkurzasz mnie Kayden: Jak zawsze? Aeopathila: Taa Kayden: To fajnie Ta dwójka przeprowadzała swoją konwersację dalej, a w tym czasie dostałem tyloma argumentami, że zgodziłem się przywrócić pamięć bakugalaxy. Moje oko zaczęło świecić, Kejrax za to użyczył mi swojej połowy oka. Wraz z tą mocą zacząłem odblokowywać te partie mózgu odpowiedzialne za pamięć ostatnich dni, której wcześniej zablokowałem. Okna budynku rozbłyskły się wielkim karminowym światłem. Przywracanie pamięci trwało długo, a mnie doszczętnie wyczerpało. Gdy tylko skończyłem, przed moimi oczami pojawiła się czarna pustka, ostatnie co widziałem, to upadający członkowie bakugalaxy. W tymczasie, rada ośmiu miała zebranie. Zerox: Nie imbecyle, wasza niekompetencja kosztowała nas płaszcz hexprofa, są coraz bliżej, tylko 2 elementy im zostały Gejsza: A nie trzy? Skoro ukradli nam dwa Zerox: Nie idioto! Jednym z elementów jest oko feniksa, które już mają, Koth, pójdziesz i przyniesiesz mi resztę komponentów Koth: Tak jest - powiedziawszy wyszedł z sali Zerox: A co do was, macie śledzić te szczury, Orlando, z tego co pamietam to uwielbiasz inflirtrację wroga - Orlando na to tylko się uśmiechnął i oblizał Orlando: O tak, jeszcze znienawidzą Rexa, hehehehehe - po chwili znowu się oblizał i zaśmiał Zerox: Dobrze, a wy doglądujcie dalej co się dzieje, przeczuwam że Rada Centralna Galaktyki już się zorganizowała i wyślą tu swoją elitarną grupę ochrony galaktycznej, tak więc jak tylko się pojawią, mają być zgładzeni, czy to jasne? Ramirez: Ta jest, panie Zerox: A teraz mnie zostawić w spokoju, muszę odpocząć - dyktator opuścił salę, ale w tymczasie w jednej z ukrytych sal....... Executia: Mój kochany, wkrótce znowu będziemy razem, niedługo wyciągnę cię znowu do mnie, potrzeba mi już tylko jednego elementu, krwii feniksa, a więc będę miała blisko, tylko Kejrax i ten nieudacznik Rex są feniksami, wszystko się pięknie złożyło, ale najlepiej będzie wysłać po tą krew naszego sługę....... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz